Promise
by Pricat
Summary: A cute little fic about Shrek and Fiona when they were younger and before he went to the swasmp and Fiona to the tower. Based off Shrek the Musical
1. Chapter 1

**Promise**

**A/N Hey everybody. This fic is in honour of Shrek the Musical because this is based on a cute little moment in the Act 1 opener Big, Bright, Beauitful World where there was a cute moment where seven year old Shrek was reaching out for young Fiona but the adults pull her away from him because he's there and because he's an ogre. I hope you enjoy this. This is an one shot at the moment but could become a fan fic if people like this.**

It was a clear early evening and a young but innocent ogre child was wandering through the kingdom. He'd been sent away by his parents to make a life for himself and everywhere he went, people and other children seemed to be having a wonderful time.

But not for him.

Everywhere he went, they were afraid of him and parents warned their children to stay away from him and other kids were cruel to him.

The ogre youngster felt alone and sad.

He wore only a white tunic with a brown alligator belt and vest. His hazel eyes were full of wonder but also sadness.

He longed for somebody to be his friend and to make him feel safe like his mother used to.

He then hid in the forest and sat under an oak tree.

"_Why do they scorn me just because of my appearance?_

_I know Mom said this was normal for kids like me but I hate the lonely feelings when other kids hate me for being myself."_ he thought as tears were in his hazel eyes. He had no idea somebody was watching him.

He'd been warned about strange men with pitchforks who hated people who were different like him.

Could it be one of them?

He then picked up the sound of breathing from somewhere near him. He wondered where it was coming from and who it could be as he rubbed his eyes.

He felt nervous as he came near where the breathing was coming from. He hoped it wasn't a hunter or a monster like his parents were talking about. He then saw somebody from behind a tree. It was a girl with red hair and a short braid. She wore a dark green dress and had blue eyes. There was compassion in her eyes as she came out of hiding. He gasped as he realised who she was.

It was the girl from eariler in the town.

"Hello.

You're the ogre boy from eariler.

I was wanting to be with you but my governess pulled me away before we could talk. She like other grown ups don't understand that you're just a kid like me but it's okay.

I'm Fiona.

Who're you?" she told him. The ogre boy smiled hearing her name. Nobody had ever dared to come near him because of what he was. He wondered how she'd gotten into the forest. He was glad of the company.

"I-I'm Shrek.

My parents sent me away to find my own life.

But I'm having no luck.

People are afraid of me but I just want to be accepted, loved." he replied to her sadly as his small trumpet ears drooped sadly.

"_He's not bad like the adults say._

_He's nice like other kids."_ she thought as she touched his ears.

He then began to laugh.

"Hey that tickles!

That's funny." he said as she felt his ears. They were soft.

"Sorry I was curious. Besides you're cool.

I snuck out after my parents went to bed and my governess went home. I was worried about you. You see I may be royal but I'm very lonely. Nobody really talks to me or wants to play with me because I'm a princess.

Let's just say I'm a little like you." she explained to him.

"It's okay.

I understand.

Don't worry.

Maybe...." Shrek told her.

"Maybe I could be your friend.

That's if you want to." Shrek told her softly.

"I want to.

I'll never leave you.

I promise." she told him.

"Wow.... nobody ever said that or wanted to be my friend before. But what about the grown ups?

They don't understand and what they fear, they hurt.

Daddy told me that." Shrek said sadly.

He then felt Fiona hug him.

It made him feel better. For the past few days, he'd been alone getting hurt by other humans, being chased by humans and felt alone.

She saw a wound on his hand.

There was a thorn in it.

"Does it hurt?" Fiona asked him.

He nodded as she came nearer and pulled it out gently.

"Thanks.

It's better than having a Mom." he said blushing.

He then saw the moon come out in the night sky as fire flies were around them lighting up the skies and made the darkness a little bit brighter. He hoped she wouldn't get into trouble for this.

But it didn't matter because now he had a friend.


	2. A Chance Encounter With Magic

**Promise**

**A/N Here's more. Oh yeah Fiona kisses his hand but the spell isn't on her yet. I hope others like this. **

It was dawn as the kingdom of Duloc woke up ready to start a new day. In a forest unaware both young Shrek and Fiona were still asleep with their arms around each other.

The sunlight hurt the young princess's eyes as she woke up. She realised she had to go home bewfore her parents and her governess woke up and realised she was missing. She couldn't leave Shrek, not right now.

But she had to tell him.

"What's wrong Fiona?" he asked her softly.

"I've got to go or my parents will be worried and search for me but if they do, they'll hurt you and I don't want to see you hurt." she answered him softly looking into his hazel eyes.

".... But you'll come back later, right?" the ogre boy asked nervous.

"Yes I'll come back, okay?" she replied as she kissed his hand before leaving him.

He blushed at that and saw her leave the way she'd came.

"_T-That's the first time somebody besides my Mom did that._

_She cares about me." _he thought as he looked at the blue sky above.

King Harold was confused as he opened his daughter's door and found Fiona asleep in a night dress on her bed still asleep. He wondered what his daughter was doing still asleep. But he had a feeling she'd snuck out again but wasn't too mad.

"_At least she didn't meet anybody who would hate the kingdom. She seems happy in sleep._

_I wonder why?"_ he thought as he closed his child's door softly. He knew that Fiona liked to leave the castle and explore the forest when he and his wife Queen Lillian were asleep along with her governess. He knew she was lonely and craved friends but that's what happens when your parents are the rulers of a kingdom. Lillian saw him join her in the dining room.

She was drinking tea and eating breakfast as usual.

"Good morning dear.

Is Fiona okay?" she asked him softly.

"Yes she's fine. She's asleep in her room. She must've snuck out again. Oh well at least she's safe and sound but she seems happy. I don't know what caused it. " he answered her. Lillian had a feeling her young daughter had met somebody in the forest and befriended whoever it was. She smiled seeing Fiona asleep as she checked on her.

Fiona didn't wake up until later whenever she snuck out to be in the forest. She hoped her daughter would stay happy for a bit longer.

Shrek smiled hiding in the oak tree. It was something he always did because people were in the forest or picking fruit and flowers. He then heard something. It was the foot steps of hunters. That scared him but hiding here made him safe from the hunters. He hoped Fiona would come soon. For some reason thinking of her made him feel better.

"Maybe she'll be here later.

I know it." he told himself.

"Do you see anything?" a hunter asked.

"No I don't.

Whatever it was, it must've been gone by now." the other one replied as they moved on.

Shrek trembled in fear after they left.

"Dad is right. Hunters are monsters especially with their pitch forks. Maybe Fiona can help stop them since she is a princess, right?

I hope so." he told himself as he heard somebody calling.

"Shrek?

Where're you?" it called. The young ogre smiled with delight.

It was her.

"I'm coming Fiona!" he replied coming out of his hiding place as he found her in the middle of mud. He smiled. He loved nothing better than playing in the mud. He then saw her throw mud at him. Suddenly it hit him in the face and he gave her a look.

"I-I'm sorry Shrek I didn't mean it." she told him but she saw an evil smile on his face as he threw more at her.

"Hey!" she said laughing at the game. Harold saw the two playing happily and gasped in awe but also shock. He felt strongly against his daughter playing with their kind but Fiona didn't have that prejudice yet.

He then saw the look in Fiona's eyes as they played. That ogre boy was the reason Fiona was happy recently as they kept on.

"_Maybe not all of them are bad._

_Besides this one is just a child. What harm can he do?"_ he thought leaving them alone. But somebody else was watching. It was a witch in a hooded cloak. She'd been banished by Fiona's father and had revenge in her heart but smiled seeing Fiona with an ogre boy.

"Hmm..... this is perfect! I can use her as my instrument for revenge." she cackled as she watched them play. Fiona saw worry in Shrek's hazel eyes and wondered what was wrong.

He pointed to an old woman. He could tell there was something about her he didn't like.

"What's wrong?" Fiona asked him sensing his concern.

"By night one way, by day another

This shall be the norm

Until you find True Love's First Kiss

And then take Love's True Form." the witch said as the magic hit the young princess. Shrek was worried as the woman vanished into thin air. He wondered what happened to Fiona.

"I'm fine Shrek.

Trust me." she told him reassuring him. Shrek calmed down as they continued playing but Fiona felt strange as they kept playing.

"_What did that spell do to me?"_ she thought as they were having fun but soon it would make sense....


	3. Her Curse Revealed

**Promise**

**A/N Here's more. Thank you so much for reviewing Inyunaruto365. I know you like this so I decided to write more. I hope other people like it. The spell is now on Fiona and Shrek thinks her parents will blame him but that isn't true.**

Fiona then smiled seeing the sun set while in the forest and saw worry in Shrek's eyes. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen as soon as the sun went down. She'd reassured him that she'd be fine but he wasn't sure. He hoped Fiona was right.

But as the sun began to set, he saw magic engulf her and was scared as he hid behind a huge tree. He wondered what that mean old witch had done to his friend.

"Are.... you okay Fiona?

Please don't be hurt!" he said sadly with tears in his hazel eyes.

"Shrek...... I'll be okay.

Come see!" she answered. He slowly came out from behind the oak tree and saw another ogre there. He was in awe at it. But she looked familiar somehow especially when he looked into her eyes. He had a feeling......

"Fiona?" he said scared as the ogre nodded smiling.

"Yes it's me. This is so cool huh?" she said to him but he couldn't begin to tell her what was so bad about this. He knew her parents would blame him for what happened and their anger scared him in his powerful imagination.

"..... Yeah I guess so." he answered trying to mask the fear in his voice. He hoped things would be okay but knew they wouldn't be.

"_Maybe there's a way it'll wear off and she'll be back to normal, I hope but what if she doesn't?_

_Then we're in big trouble." _he thought worriedly as he saw happiness in Fiona's eyes.

"Are you okay?

You seem freaked." she told him.

But that night he didn't sleep too good even with Fiona by his side. He hoped that things would be okay and that Fiona's parents wouldn't be so mad at this happening.

But the next morning Harold had heard from hunters that there was another young ogre, one that looked like Fiona but Harold had dismissed it but inside he wasn't so sure. He then entered Fiona's bedroom silently. There was no way his own child could be one.

But it wasn't out of the realm of the possible. Lillian had awoken badly. She'd had a nightmare about Fiona having a spell cast on her by the witch Harold had banished from the kingdom.

She hoped it wouldn't come true but unaware it had but only at night. She then drank more coffee. It helped her calm down when she was worried or nervous.

"_What's up with her? It must be what that hunter had told us that freaked her out._

_I should reassure her."_ he thought as he saw her leave.

But the witch had seen this and was happy. There was no way she was lifting the curse from Fiona while she was having too much fun messing with the rulers of the kingdom. She then cackled evilly.

But later at dinner after the sun had set, Harold and Lillian saw an ogre girl that looked like Fiona and was sitting in her chair. Fiona wondered why her parents were so afraid. She thought they would like her as an ogre too.

"Mom, Dad it's okay.

It's me Fiona.

I'm just an ogre at night. A witch cast a spell on me while Shrek and I were playing in the mud. Do you still want me as your daughter?

Even though I'm like this?" she asked softly.

Lillian gasped realising her bad dream had came true.

"_I knew something like this would happen. I can't believe somebody would stoop so low to hurt our child because of Harold."_ she thought as she looked into Fiona's eyes.

"Of course we still love you no matter what ogre or not, you're still our daughter. Besides we'll find a way to help you with your..... problem.

I know there's a way." Lillian told her smiling.

Harold meanwhile had been crying. He couldn't believe that with one mistake, he'd condemned his daughter's life. He cursed loudly as he began to drink wine. Lillian was trying to put on a brave face for Fiona's sake but he knew better. He felt nothing in his heart but pain and regret for his mistake.

Fiona was a little sad as she was with Shrek that night. He had a feeling Fiona's parents hadn't taken the news well and he knew it worried her so. He wondered what he could do to help her but wasn't sure. He then hugged her as the fire flies were around them again. Tears were nearly in her blue eyes as she remembered the look of horror on her parent's faces when she'd became an ogre in front of them. He knew how thar felt, to have people be afraid of her because she was an ogre.

"..... It's okay Fiona. I know how you're feeling right now. They were afraid when you transformed right? Don't worry. Things will be okay." he reassured her softly but the tears flowed from her eyes all the same.

"Ssh Fiona..... it'll be okay." he said soothingly just like his Mom when he got scared back home and she comforted him.

"How do you know? My Daddy is scared as well as my Mommy.

I just want to be normal." she said sadly. He then hugged her tightly as she cried more, as the tears hit his vest.

He hoped it would be okay. He had a feeling that Fiona's parents weren't mad at him for this happening. He remembered the witch that had done this to her eariler while they'd been playing in the mud. He knew that it was her fault.

Not his or Fiona's.

But he hoped things wouldn't get worse because of this......


	4. Doing Anything to Help Her

**Promise**

**A/N Here's more. I hope people like.**

Harold sighed as he woke up at the crack of dawn. Right now he couldn't sleep because of what had happened to his daughter. He wished there was something he could do to help Fiona. He realised that when he looked into Fiona's room, she wasn't there.

He had a feeling she was with Shrek and that relieved him but saddened him too. He then cried a little more. Lillian wondered what was wrong with him but realised what was going on.

".... Harold what happened wasn't your fault. Besides we can help her, I know it." she reassured her husband. He nodded but was still filled with sadness.

Meanwhile Fiona got cold stares from the other kids in her class at school. Some of them had heard about the girl being with her ogre friend and were hateful like their parents.

"So you've stooped to having an ogre, a hideous beast for a friend!

He suits you.

Go live in the forest with him loser!" they jeered. Fiona felt tears well up in her blue eyes hearing their cruel words and began to weep. The kids teasing her laughed at her.

"Hey leave her alone!" a voice yelled as a little girl with ebony skin, long black hair and wore a red dress was by Fiona's side. .

"Why should you care Snow? We thought you were cool, one of us but if you'd rather hang with an ogre lover, then I guess you're not cool anymore." a kid said coldly.

But Snow replied by kicking him.

The kid ran off scared along with his friends..

Snow laughed at them.

"Hey it'll be okay.

I'm Snow.

I know you. You're the daughter of the king and queen aren't you?" she said to her but Fiona backed away from her.

Snow understood as she went into class with the others but in class Fiona was distant and quiet even when they were drawing.

Shrek saw sadness in Fiona's eyes as they were fishing. He wondered what was wrong with her but had a feeling it was about the ogre thing but something more. He knew that she'd kept her friendship with him a secret from other kids but some could already have found out and were giving her a hard time.

"Yeah I'm worried about the being an ogre thing but..." she answered as she caught a fish.

"But what Fiona?" he asked her softly.

"It's just the other kids in class. Some of them know that we're friends and are mean to me but I don't really care. They don't understand how great we are together. But that girl Snow she tried to be my friend but it wouldn't be good.

I'm just..... too different to be friends with niormal kids but it's okay..... because I have you.

You seem to know a lot of things like the stars in the night sky and about being made fun of and other kids wouldn't get that." she explained softly. He understood as they just sat there together as the breeze ran through them.....

But in her castle home Harold was busy consulting books about magic to try and find something to help Fiona with her curse but no luck. Lillian was busy in the gardens by the lily pond. It was her favourite place to be when she was stressed out or sad. It was where she and Harold had been together when they first fell in love but right now thoughts of Fiona were in her mind.

"_I wish there was something I could do to help her. What if this curse never goes away and she becomes an ogre for the rest of her life?_

_Maybe things will be better."_ she thought as she let the tears fall from her eyes.

She couldn't lose the faith or hope for Fiona.

Harold then saw somebody with wings appear and was nervous.

"Hello Harold.

It's been a long time." the winged stranger told him.

"What are you doing here?" Harold asked shaking.

"I might know of a way to help your daughter..... but the price is powerful.

Would you still do anything to help your child if it came with a price?" she asked him. Harold looked worried but knew in his heart that he loved Fiona and would do anything, even risk himself to do it.

"Yes just tell me." he answered seeing her smile.....


	5. A Hard Decision to Make

**Promise**

**A/N Here's more. This chapter involves Fiona's parents trying to do what is right to help Fiona. But the winged stranger is trying to make them do something they don't want to consider. I hope you enjoy.**

Harold wondered what the winged stranger wanted to do but what was the price she'd said he would have to pay for helping his daughter? He hoped that he wasn't wrong here. She laughed at him.

"I know what to do to help Fiona. That witch was terrible to make your precious daughter an ogre by night but it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't banished her from the kingdom." she said to him.

"I know, I know.

Just get on with it already." Harold told her impatiently. She laughed at the king.

"Nothing much has changed about you frog prince. I propose we place her in a tower guarded by a fire breathing dragon in the highese room of the tallest tower until her prince comes.

The spell will only break if she finds her true love and take true love's form." she explained to him.

Harold gasped in shock hearing that.

He wanted to help Fiona but couldn't bear to do it by locking her in a tower for the rest of her life waiting for somebody to come.

"Who's that?" Lillian asked as she entered the room. "I'm a Fairy Godmother.

I came here after hearing what happened to your daughter." she told the queen.

"What did she suggest for helping Fiona?" Lillian asked her husband with concern in her eyes. The Fairy Godmother smiled at this seeing fear in Harold's eyes. She couldn't wait to hear this.

"That's right Harold tell her." she said laughing but to Lillian, her voice sounded evil, like she was up to something.

"She..... wants us to put our daughter in a tower guarded by a fire breathing dragon and wait until her true love comes to help break her curse. I didn't say yes to it Lillian.

Just considering it, that's all." he replied to her.

There was anger in her eyes as she heard that. "There's no damn way I'm locking my only child in a tower just for the spell to break. Sorry no dice!" Lillian replied angrily.

Harold saw the Fairy Godmother leave with Kyle.

Harold sighed with fear as he saw how angry Lillian was about this. He hadn't meant to offend her. It was only a suggestion.

He saw her go to her room.

He sighed.

Things were not going well about this......

Meanwhile Fiona was with Shrek in the forest building a tree house. Apparently the ogre youngster was good at building things and using tools which amazed Fiona. Suddenly she heard a funny noise. It was coming from his stomach.

"You okay?" Fiona asked him giggling at the sound.

"Yeah just hungry. I haven't had lunch yet. There weren't anything to eat here.

Oh wait I forgot!" he said grabbing the bag and pulling out a sub with weedrat stew and eyeball jelly in it.

"That looks good." Fiona said.

"Yeah that's true." Shrek replied as she took a bite.

"Hey this is good! Daddy said..... you eat things like bugs but that's just something the grown ups made up right? But if it is, it's okay.

You're still cool." she told him as they kept building.

"Yeah I eat buggs sometimes but only when there's no weedrat stew or anything to eat.

It's..... just, nothing.

Just forget it!" he replied to her sadly. She had a feeling she knew what was wrong with him.

"_He must be missing home and his Mommy and Daddy. If I were him, I'd understand how he feels. _

_Maybe I should talk to him."_ she thought as she saw him go get paint but there was sadness in his hazel eyes. Her assumptions were right, he was feeling homesick and missing his parents. She saw him return with paint.

"You miss your home and your parents don't you? That's why you're feeling a little sad. I have a feeling that maybe they do want you to come back someday.

I know it.

I think my parents might be sending me away." she replied to him.

Those words sent a chill down the ogre boy's spine hearing that.

"W-Why would you be leaving?" he asked nervously.

"Because of the being an ogre at night thing. My parents are scared and maybe might send me away to somewhere far, far away from them and..... you.

You're my best friend, you know that, right?" she told him sadly looking away from him with tears in her eyes. He didn't know what to do to make her happy but knew something like this could happen because of the spell the witch had cast on her.

"Don't worry Fiona. It won't happen. Besides I know we're best friends and thanks for making me feel better. I do miss my parents but my Mom especially.

My Daddy wants me to be like him but I don't want to. He has a dislike for humans. He told me to watch out for the ones with pitchforks. They're monsters but you're nice.

I can tell.

It's part of you." he explained to her.

She smiled at that as they began to paint the tree house. She hoped that things would be okay.

But in the castle Harold was in the garden looking up at the sky. He was sad but knew he was trying to help Fiona but Lillian was really ticked off and when that happened, he had to stay away from her until she cooled down.

"_I know she was mad but I'm just trying to do what's best for Fiona."_ he thought sadly.

He then saw the Fairy Godmother show up.

"What did your wife say about this? Is she still angry about my suggestion?

You know we don't need her." she said to him as he felt nervous around her.

"Umm..... Fairy Godmother?

What was the price you said I would have to pay for getting you to help me?" he asked her curiously. She smiled as she pushed her glasses up.

"You'll be turned into a frog again, that's what!

Does Lillian know you used to be a frog?

Maybe she'll love her husband even if he's a frog." she answered him. Harold gulped in fear. He'd a feeling that if Lillian ever knew his secret about him being a frog prince, she wouldn't love him.

But he wasn't very confident unlike his wife.

"I want to talk it over with Lillian alright? She is Fiona's mother after all and she has a say too." he replied nervously. The Fairy Godmother understood.

"Fine talk it over but I'll be back." she said leaving.....


	6. Won't Let You Go

**Promise**

**A/N Here's more. Harold and Lillian are still deciding on what to do but that night Fiona is made to stay in the castle by her parents just for this one night but she feels lonely.....**

Lillian was in bed that night with Harold. She'd cooled down after dinner but Fiona had no clue why her Mom was acting weird and why her Dad acted so sad at dinner but when she asked, they didn't tell her. She'd wanted to go play with Shrek but had a feeling her parents wanted her to stay in the castle tonight. She changed into her night gown and lay on the bed.

She sighed. She missed Shrek. She had a feeling he'd be worried if she didn't show up at the forest. She wondered why her parents were acting funny but heard a stone hit the window. She then opened the window and saw somebody standing outside.

It was her ogre friend.

"What're you doing?

My parents might hear and not understand. They've been acting funny ever since I came back home from making the tree house, I don't know why." she whispered to him.

"I-I was worried when you didn't come to the forest so I thought something was wrong." he told her climbing up the wall. Fiona was amazed as he came into her room through the window.

"That was cool!

Weren't you scared that you were going to fall?" the young princess asked curious as he looked around her room.

He'd never been in a castle before but was nervous in case Fiona's parents saw him.

"It's okay.

Mommy and Daddy won't mind.

They know you're my friend.

Only my Daddy seemed really sad." she reassured him as he came out from hiding.

"Yeah." he said making a shadow puppet of a dragon with his hands. She was amazed by this.

"My Daddy sort of.... showed me how to make them a long time ago." he said sadly, his trumpet shaped ears drooping sadly.

He then felt her hug him. It made him feel good inside. Tears then fell from his eyes as he looked away from her.

"_I wonder what's wrong with him?_

_Maybe I can get him to talk about it." _she thought sitting beside him on the floor.

**"**What's wrong Shrek?

You know it's okay to talk about it. It might make you feel better." she told him softly. She hated seeing people she cared about sad or upset and she wanted to help.

She watched as he wiped the tears away.

"I..... had a bad dream eariler and it kind of freaked me out." he answered softly.

"What was it about?" she asked curious.

But the way he looked at her told her it had been about her. She had a feeling it was about her leaving someday.

He then took a breath before speaking.

"It was about you leaving for a long, long time and by the time you came back, you forgot all about me and our friendship and I... was locked in the dungeon. After that I woke up." he explained.

"That is pretty bad.

Don't worry I'm not going to leave, not yet.

Besides I'm always in your heart." she told him as she hugged him. He smiled seeing that.

"Yeah I feel better. I feel lonely whenever you're not with me because I don't have any other friends beside you." he answered as he began making more shadow puppets. He felt better as he yawned. He knew that Fiona wouldn't leave him but wasn't sure.

When Lillian went to check up on Fiona, she found her with Shrek as they slept on the bed with their arms around each other.

"_They look so cute together. I know he makes her happy but what if we decide to send her away to a tower? It would hurt us. Fiona's not like normal girls._

_Maybe it's for the best but it hurts to do something like this."_ she thought as she left her daughter's room. Harold saw sadness in her eyes and wondered what was wrong with his wife. He saw tears in her eyes.

"Lillian what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"...... Maybe it will be a good idea to send her away but...." she answered sadly.

"But what?" Harold asked even though he knew the answer.

"To.... let her go. She's still young and needs us. We'll never be the same if we do this and she'll hate us for this. I don't think I can do it Harold.

Are you sure this is the only way to help her?" she asked Harold.

He wanted to answer that there was another way but remembered the Fairy Godmother's words to him the other day. Fear was in his eyes at that.

"_I'm not so sure. I want to help but if I don't go along with the Fairy Godmother's plan, she'll turn me back into a frog king and if Lillian saw..... what she like me if I told her about my true form._

_Would she?"_ he thought as he looked into her eyes and sighed. He had no choice.

"...... Yes." he answered softly.

His answer was barely a whisper.

She sighed sadly as he began to speak.

"Then I guess I have no choice.

We should tell her." Harold replied with tears in his eyes.

Lillian understood as she hugged him as they cried deeply at having to send their daughter away.....


	7. Afraid Of Change

**Promise**

**A/N Here's more. I'm glad people like.**

Harold was very quiet the next morning as he woke up early. He had trouble sleeping last night after his and Lillian making up their minds. He then smiled sadly approaching Fiona's bedroom door. He then went in softly. He smiled seeing her asleep along with her friend but was sad inside too. He wished there was another way.

"_Is it really right to punish Fiona because I want to stay with Lillian?_

_Maybe, maybe not._

_If I hadn't banished that witch, none of this would've happened and I would have never had to send my only child away._

_Why must she pay?" _he mused leaving the room.

Shrek had felt Harold's presence and sighed. He'd a feeling the thing about Fiona leaving woyuld happen soon , a few days after today but he couldn't let her go, just like that.

What would he do after she left? He would be lonely again with nobody but himself for company. He didn't want it to happen.

"I won't let you be taken away from me." he whispered as he left the room and the castle. He noticed it was the crack of dawn but he didn't mind.

He then ran into the forest and to the tree house he and Fiona had made. It felt safe and was a sanctuary to him from the world and it's pain and hatred for thing s they couldn't understand.

He sighed as he held the tears in.

But he hoped things would be okay somehow. To him, Fiona meant the world and understood the pain, the sorrow he felt because he was different. He didn't want to imagine being without her.

Fiona woke up later and wondered where Shrek had gone. She was about to go look for him when she heard her father call for her. She wondered what he wanted.

Lillian was nervous as she and Harold waited for their daughter in the throne room. They knew this would be hard for her to take.

"Morning!

What do you and Daddy want to talk about?" Fiona asked nervous. She noticed that there were red rims around her mother's eyes. She wondered what was wrong.

"_I wonder what's wrong?_

_Mommy looks like she's been crying..... about something." _the girl thought as Harold searched for the right words to tell his daughter.

"..... Fiona honey you're going away for a little while. I know it seems scary but it's best if this happens.

It could help you because of..... what the witch did to you." he said.

Fear was in Fiona's blue eyes. She was the reason why her mother was crying. She wondered why they wanted to send her away but knew why.

"Where am I going?" Fiona asked softly. She was trying to mask the sadness in her voice.

"To somewhere where others won't make fun of you because of your being an ogre at night. I know you feel afraid but you should know we love you deeply and we're only doing this because we care about you. The world out there is cold and very uncaring towards others who are different.

Like your ogre friend." Harold explained softly.

Fiona understood as she ran off. She then went into her room and threw herself onto her bed and grabbed her stuffed dragon.

Tears fell from her blue eyes and hit the pillow. She knew her parents loved her but she knew they had treated her differently because of the curse on her.

She then remembered about SDhrek. She then snuck out of the castle with a back pack full of the things that were important to her.

She figured if she wasn't there, her parents couldn't send her away.

Shrek wondered why she had her back pack with her. She told him she had decided to run away from home. The look of sadness in her eyes told him the reason why.

"_Her parents must've told her they were sending her away. I don't blame her. But why can't they let her stay with them?_

_That I don't understand."_ he thought as they played in the forest, climbing trees, playing in mud and having fun. He saw that Fiona was happy again as they played but he had a feeling her father would look for her once he realised Fiona had ran away.

"You okay?" she asked him as they were playing in the lake.

"Yeah I'm..... fine." he answered softly.

He knew that no matter how hard he tried, Fiona would leave and that would hurt him badly. The thought of it was so powerful, it nearly brought tears to his eyes.

Lillian heard the governess scream as she couldn't find Fiona anywhere in the castle.

"She must be out playing with her ogre friend." Lillian suggested but Harold saw that some of his daughter's things were missing along with her back pack.

"No Lillian she ran away." he answered with a look of sadness mixed with guilt in his eyes. He knew this was Fiona's way of dealing with the sudden change in her life by being sent away. He sighed leaving her room.

"Should we look for her Your Highness?" the captain of the guards asked him.

"No let me.

But maybe she'll come back after a while." Harold answered him as he watched him leave.

It was later that night and both Shrek and Fiona were lying on the soft grass looking at the stars in the night sky.

"They're so pretty." Fiona said softly.

"Yeah they are." Shrek replied softly but then his ears picked up footsteps. It was a pack of hunters. Fiona whimpered in fear as they picked Shrek up.

"I knew we would catch them sooner or later!" one of them gloated but Shrek got angry seeing another approach Fiona and bit the hunter in the hand.

The hunter dropped him but he watched as Fiona used karate to take care of them but roared.

It scared the hunters off but the two youngsters were frightened but then Fiona heard footsteps and saw Shrek hold her closer to him.

"Fiona are you out here?" the voice yelled as the person came towards them.

It was Harold. He looked worried as Fiona hugged him crying. He'd seen what the hunters had tried to do.

"It'll be okay honey.

Let's go home now, okay?" he said as he had her back pack in her other hand.

Fiona nodded sadly as she followed her father but she had one look into her ogre friend's eyes as she left.

"I'll come back in the morning." she whispered to him......

He nodded as he went back into the tree house and looked at the stars thinking of Fiona.....


	8. Together

**Promise**

**A/N Here's more. Thank you Leah for the reviews. I'm glad others like this fic. **

Fiona woke up sad the next morning. She knew that in two day's time she would be leaving the kingdom that was her home but also her parents and her only friend. She still remembered what had happened the night before and was nervous. She knew that leaving was hard but it could help her with the curse.

There was a melancholy mood in the castle at breakfast. Harold knew why.

Soon his daughter would be leaving him and his wife and would probably never be back until she was an adult.

Tears were in his eyes as he and Lillian ate trying to be brave for Fiona's sake.

Things would be different without Fiona around.....

It would be like somebody ripped out a part of his heart and showed it to him. Fiona knew they were trying to be strong but didn't know if she could be that strong but only when helping those she cared about when they were upset or in danger. Harold saw her leave the room so she could go play.

But Shrek was feeling down when he learned about Fiona leaving in two day's time. He was very distant as they played.

"Shrek you okay?

You.... seem sad. Is it because I'm leaving?" she asked him.

He nodded sadly as something began to fall. It was snow.

Fiona laughed as she threw a snowball at him.

That seemed to cheer him up.

Harold smiled sadly as he realised it was snowing. He knew that Fiona would be playing out in the forest with Shrek.

But he knew it wouldn't last.

He hoped that Fiona would find somebody that would make her happy just as Shrek did. Lillian knew things wouldn't be the same without her.

But in the forest Fiona saw Shrek shiver in the cold and ice. "Let's go to the castle. We can be warm there." she told him. The young ogre agreed as he took her hand and followed her. He smiled.

He really liked being with her.

He felt better as they were in her room.

It was nice and warm. But Fiona looked into his eyes and saw sadness in them. She had a feeling he was sad about leaving but there was nothing she could do. She hoped he would remember her after she'd left in a few day's time.

He then fell asleep on the floor.

Fiona smiled.

He looked so cute especially when he was sleeping. She knew that somebody else would be upset too about her leaving.

Snow would be upset.

Harold watched as night fell. Fiona then heard Shrek sneeze loudly in his sleep.

"_Oh dear!_

_He must've caught a cold while we were playing._

_I hope he'll be okay."_ she thought leaving for dinner.....

Harold and Lillian noticed Fiona was very quiet and distant in the dining room. She was thinking of Shrek asleep in her room with the cold. They noticed her leaving after she finished.

She then went to her room.

She noticed her friend was gone. She hoped he would be okay but was worried. She knew that a cold could get worse if somebody stayed out in the cold. She then wrapped up warm and went outside and into the forest. She hoped that Shrek would be okay but wasn't sure.

"_Please be okay."_ she thought finding him wandering the forest asleep. She realised he was sleepwalking and had a high fever. This wasn't good as she helped him back to the castle. She then saw him lie on the floor near the warm fire. She then saw her mother approach but Lillian understood as she left the room.

Harold wondered why Lillian was so happy as she climbed into bed that night.

"I can't tell you.

Maybe she has compassion in her heart for others that are different." she answered as she snuggled beside him....


	9. Never Forget

**Promise**

**A/N Here's more. This is basically the last night Fiona spends in her kingdom home and with Shrek. I hope she will be okay.**

The next few days passed peacefully but that night Fiona was nervous. She knew that in the morning, her parents would send her away and she was nervous about it. She then was in her room. She'd noticed that Shrek hadn't shown up around the castle but understood why. Why come when he knew she was leaving the next day?

"_Maybe it's for the best. At least this won't hurt him too much or myself when I leave._

_Besides the kingdom will be happy without me around." _she thought sadly as she saw the door open and her father came in. He seemed sad but was trying to hold it in for her sake.

"..... It's time for dinner.

I'm sorry." he said softly to her. She was confused about what her father had just said but didn't understand.

"Why're you sorry Daddy?

It's not your fault I'm going away. Besides the kingdom will be better off without me." Fiona told him.

"No it sort of is. I promised somebody I would send you away or something bad would happen to me. Your mother doesn't know about that part. I wasn't like this.

I changed for your mother." he explained sadly.

Fiona saw tears in his eyes as he left the room. She felt sad but knew there was no other way to get rid of the curse.

But she then saw something on the bed beside her. It was a locket. It was in the shape of a sun flower. She smiled knowing who it was from.

"_I knew he wouldn't forget about me. Maybe I should go to see him later. But right now my parents need me._

_My Daddy seemed sad when he talked to me." _she thought putting it on.

She then went down stairs.....

Later she snuck out of the castle and went into the forest. She heard soft crying as she came towards a tree. She saw some kids bugging Shrek and it made her blood boil.

"_They should leave him alone! He's doing nothing wrong. I have to do something._

_He is my friend after all." _she thought as she came out of her hiding place. The kids cackled seeing her.

"Look guys it's the ogre wench!

My Mom said a witch cast a spell on her that made her a monster at night because her Daddy banished the witch.

Let's have some fun messing with her by messing with her friend." one of them said as they threw stones at Shrek.

That was the final straw for Fiona.

She then began to use karate on them. Shrek then saw them run off in fear and was amazed by that. He smiled as she bent beside him on the forest floor. She saw fear in his hazel eyes as she saw bruises and a swollen eye.

"......You were amazing, taking on those mean kids like that. I wish I..... could be as strong as you but I won't. I couldn't even scare off those mean kids like any ogre should do." he replied to her sadly as he looked away from her.

He then felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry you will.

You'll learn as you get older." she reassured him softly.

"Yeah but.... soon you'll be gone by the time I wake up tomorrow. I wish..... you didn't have to go away. You're my only friend and understands me as myself and not afraid to be near me." he replied sadly.

She then saw tears fall from his eyes but she wiped them away.

"Don't worry I'll always be in your heart.

Besides maybe we'll see each other someday. I know it." she told him hugging him.

He felt better but inside he knew that once she went away, he would be lonely again and it would hurt.

Fiona understood as she saw the stars come out in the night sky. She knew that made him feel better.

But then he felt better as she lay beside him on the grass.

She hoped he would not forget her while she was gone....


	10. Calm Before the Storm

**Promise**

**A/N Here's more. It's the day of Fiona's departure to the tower but I figured that Harold and Lillian should take her to the tower but they will probably be very emotional when they reach the tower.**

Harold sighed sadly as he woke up at the crack of dawn. He knew that today was the day his only daughter was leaving them and he wasn't sure if he could do this because he and Lillian would have to take her to the tower. He hoped he would have enough strength within to do this. Lillian sighed as she felt he wasn't there. She had a feeling he was with Fiona.

She didn't blame him. This could be the last time they ever saw Fiona again until she was an adult.

That thought worried but scared her.

"_I don't blame Harold for being depressed. Especially if you're never going to be with your daughter again for a long, long time._

_Maybe.... sending her away isn't a good idea." _she thought as she got up and got dressed.

She went downstairs and found Harold in the dining room. He was eating but Fiona was outside in the gardens playing. Lillian then smiled sadly as she saw her. She wanted to keep this memory of her so that it wouldn't hurt so much when she left them.

"You're nervous about later, aren't you? It'll break my heart to have to lock her in the highest room in the tallest tower but maybe some day somebody will rescue her and break the curse.

We just need to keep hoping that." Lillian said to him as he drank black coffee.

"Yes but I don't know if I can do this." Harold answered her softly.

She understood as she saw tears in his eyes but he looked away. He couldn't bear to show how he felt about having to leave his daughter in a tower for the rest of her life.

Lillian then saw Fiona come in. She wondered why her parents were sad.

Didn't they want her to be sent away?

Harold sighed as he was walking through the streets of the city but everywhere people around him were whispering and giving him cold looks. He knew he deserved it but he knew they were being cruel about Fiona. That hurt him deeply.

It was one thing to say something about him but having it be about your child...... that's a different matter.

Inside his blood boiled angrily.

"Just leave her alone!

What harm has she done to you that you have to hate and fear her huh? She may be an ogre by night but she's still my child on the inside and one day will rule so I would've thought you would show some respect!" he yelled in anger. Most of the people there were stunned by their king's outburst but nervous.

But the Fairy Godmother smiled approaching him.

"_Good he's beginning to unravel. Soon the kingdom will be mine and my son and I will rule!"_ she thought smiling as she approached Harold. He wondered what she was doing here.

"I came to help you. But also reminding you of what could happen to you if things don't go as planned.

I wonder how Lillian would take the truth about yourself hmm?" she told him. Harold was angry but depressed as he came to the Poison Apple Pub. He knew a lot of unsavoury people drank here but right now he wasn't in the mood to care if he was safe or not, he just needed a drink to calm his nerves. He opened the door and walked in.

He noticed a lot of the people drinking were staring at him in shock but he didn't mind because right now he wasn't himself.

"What will be?" Doris asked him cleaning a glass with a rag.

"A Fuzzy Navel.

Make it extra strong please." Harold answered as Doris made it. He then began to drink. He felt at ease after drinking it and had some more. Doris wondered what was on his mind.

"I'd rather not talk about it." he answered her.

She understood that he had secrets.

Lillian was worried as she found Harold home lying on the bed with a hasngover from the Fuzzy Navels he'd had. She sighed putting an ice pack on his head.

"Why were you drinking anyways?

Was it because of Fiona going away?" she asked him. He nodded sadly. She understood as he fell asleep. She knew this happened when he drank a lot like that.

She decided that later she and Harold would take their daughter to the tower. She tried to steel her heart for she knew it would be emotional leaving their daughter in a dragon guarded tower for the rest of her life. Fiona was with Shrek in the forest.

"How come.... you're not away yet?" he asked softly to her as they were playing.

"I-I don't know.

My Daddy wasn't well. He's taking a nap at home." she answered but then he hid behind a tree as he saw one of Harold's men show up. He'd been sent by Fiona's parents to take her back to the castle. She knew that they were leaving.

"Goodbye." she whispered to her ogre friend.

"Your Highness we must go.

Your parents are waiting." he told her. Fiona nodded as she came over to him. As they left, she saw Shrek look at her with those sad hazel eyes of his.

"_Goodbye Fiona._

_I'll never forget you."_ he thought sadly as they were out of sight. Fiona gulped nervously as she arrived at the castle. She wondered if her parents were ready to go with her.

Harold was wearing a hooded cloak but Lillian didn't. She felt her heart beat faster as she along with Harold and Fiona got into the carriage. She knew that this had to happen.

The carriage passed through forests and mountains, getting closer and closer to it's destination.

Lillian sighed sadly, trying not to show the sadness she was feeling in front of her daughter. She knew she had to be strong.

"_Maybe this won't be so bad._

_But Fiona has no clue about what's going on. I hope she'll be okay when she realises after we explain to her."_ Harold thought as Fiona was asleep in his arms. He was nervous about what would would happen when they reached the Dragon's Keep.

He wanted to tell Lillian the truth about himself but was scared of how Lillian would react to him used to being a frog prince. He hoped that things would be better soon.

By morning they had reached the Dragon's Keep. He and Lillian hoped that this was the right thing to do. Lillian watched as Fiona woke up.

"W-Where are we Mommy? This place looks scary." the young princess asked her parents as they walked over the bridge. Harold looked nervously at the lava below. He sighed.

There was no way out now.

Fiona was nervous as they entered the tower, it was dark and dreary and bones littered the floors. Fiona looked nervous especially as she heard a loud growl. It was the dragon that would guard her until her prince came to break the curse.

"W-What is that noise?" she asked scared as Lillian led her up the stairs to the highest room in the tallest tower. Harold then opened the door. It looked like Fiona's room back at home. The young princess was confused by this.

"W-Why does this look like my room?

I don't understand!" Fiona replied to them. Harold sighed sadly.

He knew he would have to tell her sooner or later. He braced himself.

"....Fiona honey because of the curse, you'll have to stay here until your prince comes to break the curse with True Love's First Kiss. I wish there was another way.

We will always love you even if you're not with us." Harold explained to her. Fiona then began to cry uncontrollably.

Lillian then hugged her.

"Ohh Fiona honey it'll be okay.

I know it seems too hard to understand right now but one day we'll be together again.

Until then you must be strong, okay?" she said as she and Harold left but left after the young princess fell asleep on the bed. The royal parents were depressed as they set off back to Far, Far Away.

"_Please be okay Fiona._

_One day you'll be set free and we can be a family. But right now your father and I will miss your presence at home."_ Lillian thought as they were asleep.....


	11. Meant To Be

**Promise**

**A/N Here's more. This chapter is about Fiona's parents being sad about having to leave her in the tower and are very depressed about their decision. But somebody is very depressed too, the only friend Fiona had.**

The next morning there was an unexplainable sadness hanging over the castle in Far, Far Away. Harold seemed very depressed along with Lillian as they got up. They knew Fiona was gone but it was like an empty void had been created in their hearts.

"_I miss her. Hiow is she in that tower? She probably figured it out by now that a dragon is guarding her._

_This is my fault. _

_If I had stood up to the Fairy Godmother, Fiona would be here now with us but maybe one day our wish will come true and she'll be home with us soon enough." _Harold thought as he ate slowly but drank black coffee.

He didn't want to talk to anybody and had locked himself inside emotionally.

Lillian was trying to be strong for them both but finding it hard.

She wondered if the kingdom knew how she felt, to have her only child leave her because of some forsaken curse on her.

But she kept playing the role of a perfect queen.

She secretly cried sometimes when she was alone but hid her feelings within. She sighed hearing people mutter as they passed her in the streets of the kingdom but she ignored it. She knew that some of the people were narrow minded.

But in her room in the tallest tower, Fiona was sad as she sat on her bed. She felt more lonely as she looked outside her bedroom window. Outside was devasation and she sighed. She didn't understand why her parents had put her here. Tears fell from her blue eyes as she yearned to be with them but knew she couldn't until the curse was broken on her.

It would take a long while for that to happen as she felt the sadness inside. But then Shrek's face was in her mind.

That made her heart hurt more remembering her only friend and confidant but wished she was with him in the forest instead of being stuck here with nobody to talk to or comfort her.

"_I.... wonder what they're doing while I'm here?_

_Maybe Mom and Dad forgot about me already. They probably think that this was good and feel no pain for this but maybe they are.#_

_They were upset when they left this place of sadness, of darkness and bleakness."_ the young princess thought as she curled up into a ball and was sad.

But in the forest Shrek was miserable and sad.

He missed Fiona deeply with all his heart. He wished he could see her just once more but didn't know where Fiona's parents had sent her. He hoped one day they would be together once more but right now he needed a place to call home, a sanctuary. He remembered he'd been good at building the tree house with Fiona but it seemed a distant memory now.

_"As I stay around here, my heart will hurt because I miss her too much. _

_I should move to somewhere....... until she comes back or my heart heals, whichever comes first_." the young ogre thought sadly as he felt somebody's presence near him.

It was Lillian, Fiona's mother. She knew he would be hurting just as much as her and Harold were because Fiona had been sent away.

"You miss her, don't you?" she said gently to him. He turned around to face her with sadness and anger in those innocent hazel eyes of his.

"Why would you care?" he replied sadly.

Lillian didn't blame him for being like this. She knew how much Fiona meant to him.

She was like his whole world.

"Y-You would never understand how she makes me feel! She made me feel wanted and that I wasn't lonely anymore.

She was the first one to believe in me and see me for who I am, not because I'm an ogre!

You took her away from me!

You're to blame for this!" he yelled in anger sinking down to his knees in sadness, tears streaming down his face.

Lillian wanted to reach out and hug him but knew right now it wasn't a good idea seeing he was angry.

"...... I do understand.

She was lonely until you and her met. None of the other kids would befriend her but somehow this was meant to happen. But she brought you something special when you became friends.

That's what you must keep alive until one day when you will be together.

Fate would not be that cruel to keep two friends apart forever." she said as he began to calm down. He understood as he looked into her eyes full of the same sadness that filled his own.

"..... You're right. Maybe we will meet one day but my heart will never feel the same.

I'm sorry.

I-I have to go!" he said running off deeper into the forest. She sighed as she returned to the kingdom. Harold wondered what was wrong.

"I-It's nothing." she replied walking off.........


	12. Moving On In Life

**Promise**

**A/N Here's more. This might be the last chapter for this fic but I might be writing another one based on the musical. Just be patient, okay?**

It was a few days after Fiona had left and Shrek was feeling very sad. He had hidden in the forest as he planned to leave Far, Far Away. He cast one look at the castle as he left the kingdom. He then roamed until he came to an odd kingdom which was oddly clean and the villagers acted odd. It was the kingdom of Duloc.

He then wandered through the forest and found something.

It was a swamp. He smiled broadly at this.

"_Could it be?_

_This place is perfect for me!" _he thought as he saw an old oak tree but it was still strong and sturdy.

It would make the perfect house for somebody like him.

He then got to work....

Lillian sighed.

She missed Fiona deeply as she read a letter from a far off kingdom saying that their champion hadn't returned from trying to rescue her daughter.

"_So it's not today._

_Oh well....." _she thought as she went into the castle and into the dining room.

Harold saw the sadness in her eyes and wondered what was wrong.

"It's nothing, okay?" Lillian answered.

Right now her husband had became more nervous and quieter since Fiona's departure.

But the Fairy Godmother cackled seeing that nobody could rescue Fiona from the tower. She then saw a blonde haired twelve year old join her. It was her son Prince Charming. He wondered what was wrong with his mother as she smiled evilly.

"What's going on?" he asked her curious.

"Those foolish knights or princes think they can rescue Fiona but they're wrong! Now it'll be your turn and you'll be the one to rescue her. Then everything we've dreamed of will be ours.

Don't worry about the dragon.

I've a feeling it won't be a problem." she replied laughing. He had a feeling she was up to something but wasn't sure. He hated it when she did this.

He nodded as he left the room......

Fiona sighed as she was in her room reading but practising karate moves she'd learnt from a book. She was now thirteen but still felt lonely as she practised but heard knights scream as the dragon prevented them from reaching her.

"_Idiots!_

_They'll never get past the dragon so they're foolish, risking themselves when they know they have no chance._

_But maybe someday a knight will come who can get past the dragon and get me out of here but it'll never happen._

_I wonder how my parents are doing..... without me."_ she thought sadly but shook those thoughts away before those bad feelings took control of her once again.

She sighed.....

Meanwhile it was night fall and Shrek had finished building and decorating the house and it's interior but he was sad.

He still remembered Fiona. He wished they could see each other again but knew it would never happen.

He sighed as he lay by a fire outside that he'd made as he looked at the stars in the night sky. He felt really down.

He then saw the wishing star in the night sky. Once his mother had told him that others who made wishes on it had them granted and had their heart's desire. He sighed.

Right now he could use some help.....

"I wis, I wish...." he began but then he saw Fiona in his mind.

"_Go on Shrek._

_Do it!_

_Don't you want to be with Fiona again? She was the only one who understood you."_ his heart told him.

He agreed with it.

"I wish...... that one day, someday Fiona and I will be together." he whispered softly.

He then fell asleep as he thought about it. He knew that somebody like him wouldn't have a chance with her but he had a feeling his thought was wrong.....

But somebody would set the wheels in motion making his wish come true.

A few years had passed and Far, Far Away acted like nothing had happened but sometimes Harold and Lillian were sad, depressed but they knew that one day their daughter would be back someday.

They just had to hope......


End file.
